


Challenge Three: Kink Link

by Pornalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pornalot, Pornalot 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornalot/pseuds/Pornalot
Summary: Entries for the third Pornalot 2018 weekly challenge: Kink Link





	Challenge Three: Kink Link

**Author's Note:**

> Behold the porny entries for week three of the 2018 Pornalot fest!
> 
> Each entry has individual warnings but they have not been mod-checked so proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Please vote for your favourite entries! All you need is an LJ account :D You can vote [HERE](https://pornalot.livejournal.com/18467.html)

**1**

**Kink link:** Sex toys - slavery - pixie.  
**Warnings:** Sexual slavery, bondage, non-con/dub-con (due to the sexual slavery), sex toys, emotional manipulation, D/s.  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Other

 

It’s unusual for people who is born free to become slaves, but it does occasionally happen. For example, Arthur’s dad had lost everything—his company, his assets, his status—and instead of trying to pay his debts back, he had just… disappeared and left Arthur to deal with it all. At 18, what else could Arthur have done but let himself be bought to pay off the debts? He hadn’t had a choice.

Merlin has owned him for the last seven years. He’s very rich and his house isn’t a house as much as it’s an actual mansion. Since the building and surrounding grounds are so large, Merlin employs a staff of about ten people to keep everything in tip-top shape. In the beginning, Arthur had thought that one of them could help him escape, but he had soon realised Merlin isn’t stupid. He keeps his staff so well-paid that they stay loyal to him.

Nowadays, Arthur has stopped trying to think of clever ways to escape. It’s just as well, because where would he go? If Merlin wanted to find him, he’d get in touch with one of his governmental contacts and Arthur would be back here within a couple of days, at most. And rumour has it that there are slave owners that are much worse than Merlin anyway.

Today, Arthur is let in with a firm “Enter” when he cautiously knocks on Merlin’s bedroom door. The leather cuffs around his wrists are making his skin itch a bit, but he must wear them and the leather collar at all times. He takes a few steps into the room before stopping. An unexpected draft hits his naked body and he he shivers.

“Come,” Merlin says.

Arthur quickly makes his way across the room to him.

“Turn around, spread your legs and lean over.”

The position makes Arthur’s naked bum exposed and he shivers with anticipation when Merlin caresses it. His hole is already wet with lube and he hopes Merlin will pull out his gorgeous, long cock and fuck him.

But instead, Merlin gets something from the toy drawer next to his bed. He teases Arthur’s hole a little with his finger before slowly inserting a big, curved butt plug. At first, Arthur only feels full, but then Merlin twists it and suddenly it rubs against Arthur’s sensitive spot and makes him moan.

The involuntary sound makes Merlin chuckle.

“Oh my, what a whore you are,” he says and pats Arthur’s bum before locking the toy in place with a tight leather belt.

At the front the leather straps wrap around Arthur’s half-hard cock, and Arthur is excited about what’s going to happen. They make their way into the big playroom downstairs and Merlin cuffs Arthur’s wrists together behind his back and order him to kneel by the wall.

“Watch the door,” he says, and leaves.

Confused, Arthur watches the door but nothing happens for a good half hour. His arms are getting tired and his knees are starting to hurt when the door opens and Merlin walks back in.

Behind him follows a smaller male figure that’s naked and on a leash. He’s clearly a slave, but Arthur can’t understand what he’s doing here. _He’s_ Merlin’s slave, and there’s no need for another. Arthur takes care of all of Merlin’s needs.

“Isn’t he pretty, Arthur?” Merlin says and gently strokes the boy’s cheek, “He’s almost like a pixie, a little bit magic.”

Arthur’s chest constricts and there’s something unspeakable bubbling up inside of him. With difficulty, he suppresses it but keeps watching them closely.

The male is young but he must be over 18 because Arthur knows that Merlin despises people who trade in underage slaves. The boy’s got black, unruly hair, is thin and not very muscly, much unlike Arthur who has wide shoulders and strong arms.

Merlin gags the boy and straps him to a whipping bench. Taking his time, he opens him up and caresses his body to make him relax. Arthur watches with rapt attention and manages to keep his feelings mostly under control. It’s not until Merlin takes his cock out that he reacts.

“No!” he says and stumbles a little as he rises from his position on the floor.

Merlin can’t want that… that little twink! Arthur wants to hit the boy, to obliterate him, to beat his little head into...

“Stop.”

Arthur stills, reluctantly. Breathing hard, he waits for Merlin to reach him.

“I thought I’d trained you well enough to obey me?”

Ashamed, Arthur looks down.

“I guess not. You’ll watch me take the boy, but I can see I need to restrain you further so you don’t do anything stupid.”

Arthur’s heart beats like mad when Merlin fastens his cuffs to strong chains on the wall. Now he’s forced to stand there like a human Y and can’t move. He will have to watch.

“Please…” Arthur whispers, but with a small pat on his cheek, Merlin returns to the boy.

With care, Merlin pushes his gorgeous cock into him and sets a leisurely pace as he fucks him. Arthur’s heart aches more for every slow thrust and he desperately wishes he wasn’t tied up so he could walk away. Still, he keeps watching.

“Please, master.”

He knows he’s not allowed to talk, but this time Merlin doesn’t seem to mind. The boy grunts and whines when Merlin pushes in harder and harder, quicker and quicker.

“Please. Please.” Arthur tugs hard at the chains, but they don’t give. “Please!”

Merlin’s face is red with exertion and arousal and Arthur has seen that beautiful face in similar situations many times, but he’s never felt as miserable as this.

Suddenly, Merlin locks eyes with him and it feels like forever as he thrusts into the boy’s hole a few more times and comes with a low, drawn-out groan that breaks Arthur's heart.

 

**2**

 

 **Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin  
**Warnings** : Spanking, dirty-talk

Arthur glared at the back of Merlin’s head and wondered how many times it would take before he got it through his thick head that Merlin would never go out with him.

This unfortunate truth truly baffled Arthur. Most everyone was falling over themselves to get Arthur Pendragon to notice them, and many of them were lookers. Arthur could have anyone he wanted.

But there was only one person he wanted, and that was Merlin.

“Mr Pendragon, I asked you a question,” said Mr. Knightly, his voice low and threatening, his knowing eyes challenging Arthur to come up with a reply.

“Erm, could you repeat the question, sir? I must admit to having a headache, thus I wasn’t paying as close attention as I should have been.” He then plastered on his most alluring boy-ish grin and hoped that would be enough.

It usually was. His teachers almost always let him get away with slagging off in class. As long as he continued to bring his school such huge notoriety with his amazing footy skills, he was golden.

The bell rang at that very moment. Disaster averted, thank goodness.

Arthur hadn’t yet stood from his desk when Merlin stood before him, looking murderous. Arthur put on a charming smile, but he figured this would not end well.

“Why are you wasting my time, Emrys?” Arthur asked, feigning disinterest. “Why aren’t you with your little nerdy friends?” That was perhaps unfair of Arthur, but Merlin had never approached Arthur for anything. That he had today should have made Arthur happy, but he had a bad feeling.

Merlin sighed and didn’t look at all happy. “Erm, Pendragon, it would seem that my mother and your father have been going out for the past two weeks. Believe me, I am not happy about this, but it has come to my attention that your father has invited us to dinner at your place tonight.”

What? Merlin was coming to his house in a few hours? Arthur wanted to pump his fist in the air, but of course he reined in the urge and instead tried looking as if he could care less. “Again, I ask why are you wasting my time? You go out of your way to ignore me at every turn. Why not do the same tonight? You hardly need my approval when my father has already invited you.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “My mother really likes your father and wants me to get along with you. She knows we are not on friendly terms and is afraid that your father will not want to be with her if you and I do not get on. So, for her, I want to try.”

Was Arthur hearing correctly? “You want to get on, with me? Erm, but you hate me, Emrys. You have never hid that.” Arthur had to admit he was having fun with this. “What did you say when you overheard Percival and me talking about you? Oh, right, you said you would rather spend time with a dragon than with me.” Arthur glared.

“Please, Pendragon? Can we not do this?” Merlin asked, his eyes pleading with Arthur. “You have no idea how much this is costing me.”

Arthur grinned. “And what do I get if I play nice?” Arthur asked, only half-serious. He had no intention of ruining this for Merlin’s mother or his father.

“If you play nice I will go out with you,” Merlin said, a small smile on his face.

Arthur was almost sad at such a satisfactory response; he had been looking forward to making this as difficult as possible. Instead, he nodded and picked up his rucksack. “See you tonight, Merlin.”

Five hours later Merlin and Arthur walked upstairs and entered Arthur’s bedroom, closing the door so they wouldn’t have to hear their parents laughing and doing other things that neither boy wanted to think about.

“My father has never acted like this before; he has spent his life pushing everyone away, Merlin. Your mother must be pretty special.” Arthur opened iTunes and clicked his favourite playlist.

Merlin grinned as he plopped down on Arthur’s bed and fell back so he was lying down, his legs hanging off the edge. “She is.” He then looked over at Arthur and let out a small laugh. “That first day when I saw you and Percival talking, you laughed when I tripped, and then you made some snide comment that I don’t remember. That’s when I started hating you.”

“You were a fresher, Merlin. It was my duty to make fun of you then, but if you had been paying attention you would have known that I had my eyes set on you from that day forward.”

“I’m not a fresher now,” Merlin said coyly.

“No, you’re not,” said Arthur as he sat down beside Merlin. “May I kiss you?”

“I think you better,” Merlin said softly, “and then I want you to suck me as if you were eating a pickle. I want you to make me scream. Then I want to do those things to you.”

Arthur let out a nervous laugh. “Not that I’m complaining, but to what do I owe this sudden change?”

Merlin shrugged. “I’ve treated you horribly. You didn’t have to agree to play nice tonight, but you did, even after I’ve snubbed you at every turn. And truth? I’m tired of not being able to have you because I’m too busy hating you.”

And that was the last words spoken as the two lowered their trousers and pants, and kissed and fucked each other with their fingers. They took turns being in charge, but ultimately it was Arthur who won when he gave Merlin a smack on his bum. He stilled afterwards, worried he had gone too far, but Merlin asked him to do it again.

“I’ve been a bad pixie, Arthur. Don’t you think I need a spanking?”

“Fuck yes,” was Arthur’s reply before resuming, his hand leaving red prints.

 

**3**

 

 **Warnings:** Elements of Dom/Sub.  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

Three days.

He awoke to the now-familiar smell of damp wood, dusty air and his own sweat. He forced himself to peel his tongue away from his overly dry soft palate and a bark of a cough tore up from his chest, the sounds echoing around him.

Three days with no sight, nothing to do, nowhere to go, and no one other than him. The man who brought him here, who never uttered a word, yet fed and watered him. He was keeping him alive for something.

Merlin tried to shut off his mind, and he tried to relax his stiff, aching muscles. He could hear nothing. Three days of being blindfolded had given him the chance to explore his other senses, to adapt them.

It was silent.

He was alone.

 

**

 

He awoke to a solitary sustained B flat which bounced off the walls in echoed conversation. Someone else was here.... There was a _piano_ here. “Exactly two minutes” came a voice- gentle and unfamiliar. He could hear the breathing of two people. Two men.

When the footsteps of his captor approached - he noticed a slight difference in his step. His footfalls were lighter - his breathing heavier. Merlin listened as the man crouched in front of him, and felt the warm breath spread across his cheeks- and when the man’s hands fell on Merlin’s knees, something was familiar.

“Well, aren’t we in a pickle?”

There was no mistaking Arthur’s voice - or the scent of arousal on his body. The combination of the two went straight to Merlin’s cock which throbbed against his loose boxer shorts, needing more escape- and it all began to make sense. Of course, Arthur would do this. Merlin knew Arthur was into this stuff but hell, he never thought he’d go this far- and not with him.

Merlin decided not to speak, unsure of how his underused larynx cooperate. Instead, he waited.

Arthur’s strong hands lifted him from the plastic chair and carried him to a softer surface. A bed? A mattress? Merlin didn’t ask. He gasped as he felt the shackles loosen from his feet, only to flinch when his feet were bound to something else instead.

And then there was music.

When the pianist played the opening bars to _The Approaching Night_ , Merlin knew that Arthur had done this for him. This whole thing was for the both of them, and Merlin found himself falling into the melodious motif of the music, found himself playing the song in his own mind.

There was warmth over his bare skin before hot, wet lips found his; and though bound- he kissed back with force- opening his mouth on Arthur’s demand.

As the gentle music tinkered on in the background, Arthur’s kissed deepened. There was some shuffling, some movement - and Arthur’s soft bare skin was against his own- hot and sweaty with arousal. He felt as Arthur’s hard cock pressed against his own through the thin material of his boxers. Arthur’s hands began to impatiently grab at his body- like he couldn’t get enough- and the persistent rubbing of their cocks was sending Merlin into sensory overload. He couldn’t touch Arthur, but he needed to. He needed more.

Arthur pulled back, a vicious sound ripping from his throat before he grabbed Merlins boxers and tore them right down the middle. He felt as his erection sprung free and over the delicate, colourful tones of the piano he heard metal clinking beside him - and then there was cold against his lips. Arthur roughly took hold of his mouth with one hand, and the metal balls passed inside one at a time- Merlin working his tongue around all three.

Arthur grabbed the metal to which Merlin’s ankles were attached and lifted it - a spreader bar. Merlin felt his eyes roll back into his head at the thought of where this could lead - and then there was a light pressure between his legs. His muscles tensed and fought as the first ball pushed inside- then the second. Arthur palmed Merlin’s erection, relaxing his ass, before pushing in the third.

It was uncomfortable, but not unpleasant. Merlin was hyper-aware of everything. The increased dynamic in the music surrounding him, the smell of sex in the air, the feel of warm breath against his dick.

Arthur took him in- all the way- in one slow, torturous movement, and Merlin gasped, desperate to stay quiet for his captor, his craving, his _addiction._

The wet heat of Arthur’s mouth moving up and down over his dick was sending him wild. He wanted to grab, to thrust, but he had no leverage or freedom - and when Arthur started kneading his ass he felt the balls inside of him _move_. They rubbed and rolled and when they brushed against his prostate he couldn’t help himself.

“Aaah- Arthur!”

Everything bar the music stopped. The sound of sucking, of skin on skin- gone. Only the sound of breathing, and left and right hand against keys remained. Then there was a laugh, deep, guttural- and Merlin’s legs were suddenly spread apart further, and his breath left his body as he was violently flipped on his stomach. Then the cracking sound pierced the air as Arthur’s hand crashed against his left cheek - the skin prickling and warming instantly - the balls inside of him crashing against his prostate.

“Ahh!”

Then the balls were ripped from his ass and replaced instantly with Arthur’s bare, hard dick - thrusting violently inside of him. His fingers almost piercing the skin of Merlin’s hips. The music began to come to a decrescendo as Arthur began to jackhammer inside of him, and he could feel his senses overwhelming him, and one touch of Arthur’s hand against his own cock and he was coming and coming, his vision blackening around the edges.

-

When he came to, he was unbound. He could see light filtering through his eyelids.

Then Arthur spoke gently: “I love you, Merlin”

 

**4**

 

 **Warnings:** Crossdressing  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** Pride without Prejudice

 

"Here's the deal," Arthur said.

The group of actors sitting on the floor gave him their full attention. He was young, but one of the most inspiring fringe theatre directors in London, having broken away from an investment banking family empire.

'Our play, and you, will represent a microcosm of society, dealing exclusively with class, the restrictions of social standing, and the demands and pressures put on every character in the novel. That includes the aristocracy, who are not free from requirements to conform."

"You would know," Morgana muttered, and Arthur sent his sister an icy-blue glare before continuing.

"This time the focus isn't gender, sexuality, age, or the colour of anyone's skin. We're honing in on class society strictures. Therefore, chance will decide who plays who, and each of you'll just have to inhabit your character, understand their inner life, and make the audience believe your interpretation."

There were nervous murmurs among the 'Pride and Prejudice' cast. This was a challenge they hadn't expected.

"You each have the list of characters. So without further ado..." Arthur pulled a piece of paper from a bowl placed on a rickety side table. "Mr. Darcy will be played by Morgana."

His sister smirked in delighted glee.

Arthur carried right on, drawing names in rapid succession. "Elizabeth Bennet - Merlin. Jane Bennet - Gwen. Mrs. Bennet - Gwaine. Mr. Bennet - Elyan. Lydia Bennet - Gaius."

His voice droned on, but Merlin was distracted. He thought about the much-lauded and beautiful actresses who had previously played Jane Austen's famous heroine. How was he ever going to measure up?

 

****

Their press night performance received a standing ovation.

They'd likely pulled off the stage sensation of the season! Gaius's Lydia and Lancelot's devious Wickham alone were worth the price of admission.

All the actors wore appropriate period costume for their characters, but had not attempted to disguise or transform the real person underneath.

Back in his dressing room, Merlin looked at himself in one of the well-lit mirrors. His eyes twinkled and his cheeks were flushed.

His simple dress was entirely appropriate for Lizzy Bennet. The empire waistline flattered his tall, slim shape, but seemed at complete odds with his muscled arms, his distinct adam's apple and the chest hair above the low-cut bodices. Merlin had let his hair grow during rehearsals. His face was now framed by a mass of dark curls, partly held in check by replica tortoiseshell combs. He wore only moderate stage makeup. The total impression was one of gender fluidity, a mix of the traditionally feminine and masculine that had kept the audience enthralled. To say that they'd responded favourably to his androgynous Lizzy would be a gross understatement.

In that light, at this moment, Merlin felt liberated, elated, and truly himself. He hadn't been acting as much as _discovering_. He'd discovered himself.

Arthur peeked into Merlin's room, grinning broadly. He looked dishevelled, his white shirt partly unbuttoned. "Congratulations, Merlin. You were sublime!"

Their eyes met in the mirror. The lights winked at them. Something slotted into place.

Arthur froze. "Merlin..."

"Yes?"

"You look..."

For a few heartbeats, time stood still.

Arthur swallowed what he'd intended to say, and instead moved forward, scooping Merlin up in his arms, dress and curls and all, and kissed him. Kissed him like there would be no tomorrow, and everything had to happen in this very moment.

Merlin gripped Arthur fiercely and hung on, giving as good as he got.

Eventually, Arthur stumbled backwards, gasping. He raised his hands as if to fend off fate or temptation. "This wasn't... We shouldn't... Not like this, not here and now!"

Merlin felt dizzy, on fire, and in complete disagreement. Here and now would suit him fine. He shook his head, partly to object, partly to clear his mind.

"There's a small celebration upstairs. Champagne. Everyone's there. Come when you're ready." Arthur gestured, awkwardly bringing them both down to earth.

Merlin tugged at his dress, swiped briefly at the smudged make-up, and gave Arthur his hand. "Oh, but isn't it obvious? I am ready now, Arthur."

 

****

They returned to Merlin's dressing room, that magical space, late in the night. Both of them were high on champagne and success and each other.

Merlin urgently needed to care for his dress— it was a costume, after all. Arthur helped him remove it inbetween hungry kisses, and then went to work on the chemise underneath, tasting and caressing every inch of skin revealed as he slowly pulled the sheer fabric upwards, across Merlin's erect cock, past his taut abdomen and peaked nipples. As the flimsy garment went over Merlin's head, Arthur paused. He left Merlin standing there, surrounded by mirrors, naked on the floor, his face and shoulders covered by the bunched-up fabric of the clinging chemise.

"You're radiant," Arthur whispered, circling Merlin once. "What took me so long?"

He went to his knees, almost as if in supplication, but there was nothing reverent or hesitant about the way he gripped Merlin's buttocks and pulled him forward, opening his mouth wide to accomodate Merlin's cock in one fell swoop. Merlin latched on to Arthur's shoulders, desperate for support to keep himself upright. Still blindfolded, he threw his head back, the sensations all the more heightened for his lack of vision.

The orgasm Arthur coaxed from him was the most intense and prolonged of Merlin's life.

This was it.

 

****

Theirs was a modern-day fairytale of self-discovery and love, Merlin thought, and all thanks to Elizabeth Bennet.

From that first night onwards, he frequently wore dresses, cultivating an androgynous, glamorous look.

Wearing one of his vintage flapper dresses and with some glittering adornment in his hair, walking joyfully hand-in-hand with Arthur on the red carpet or on their way to a restaurant, Merlin always wanted to dance. He was the luckiest person alive! The real him was allowed free expression, and he loved and was loved by the most wonderful man in the world - wildly, madly, and truly.

 

**5**

 

 **Title:** How Arthur Pendragon Got Taught a Horrible Lesson in Not Fucking With the Fair Folk (or maybe it wasn’t so horrible after all)  
**Warnings:** body horror, slight somnophilia, dub-con  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

_“With this curse I damn you—you’ll be in constant need, but never find release, unless you find someone who loves you in this form. Behold the end of the Pendragon line!”_

Arthur groans, the voice of the angry pixie still ringing in his head. How was he supposed to know the dastardly creature would take offense to his pointing a sword at it? And what was it with that nonsense about ‘trespassing’? He snorts. This is Camelot, his kingdom. He can go where he wants.

Which does not help him any in his current predication, he thinks, staring down at Merlin’s peacefully slumbering form.

He’s curled up beside the campfire, exactly as Arthur left him earlier, legs twisted in the blanket and his shirt collar loosely hanging over his shoulder, exposing his neck and sharp-cut shoulder blade. Tempting…

Arthur shakes his head. No. He cannot succumb to the curse. He’s a monster now, an abomination. He cannot face Merlin like this.

“Arthur,” Merlin sighs softly in his sleep.

Desire curls hot in Arthur’s stomach. No, no…

Almost on its own accord, one of his… appendages extends towards Merlin’s still form, crawling under the thin blanket to expose him. Merlin shivers and moves his legs together, trying to curl into a fetal position.

Arthur’s appendage wraps around his leg, stops him.

He has to muffle a gasp at the raw, sensitive ridges of his new skin making contact with Merlin’s. Arousal spikes in his stomach, makes his length grow heavy between his legs. Arthur doesn’t dare look down, doesn’t dare look at what he’s become.

More. He needs more. Several appendages stretch out, curl all around him in sharp, black twists. It’s a strange feeling, having so many limbs all of a sudden. He wraps around Merlin’s thin wrists, pinning them above his head and looping around lithe fingers. With another dark curl, he opens up Merlin’s thighs, tickles the inside.

He has to stop for a moment and exhales shakily. His nubs on Merlin’s skin, it feels so good. So right. No, wait, this is not right at all. He’s—

Merlin moves his head, brows furrowing, as the tip of another appendage moves over his sweet mouth. Hot breath ghosts over the leathery hide, and Arthur bites his lip to not cry out. He moves further, touching against the full lips, half open with drool.

Merlin’s eyes snap open, and a surprised yelp leaves his lips that Arthur quickly muffles. Merlin grunts when the dark length is shoved inside his mouth, tries to wiggle and twist his bound wrists in Arthur’s hold. But Arthur does not budge, spreads Merlin’s legs wider instead. He twists around the soft cheeks of his pert arse all the way downward around bony ankles, and at the same time strokes Merlin’s clothed groin.

Merlin moans, lips stretching wetly around the appendage inside his mouth. Arthur can see a tent forming in his pants. Careful not to relinquish his hold, he pulls down the fabric to expose Merlin’s half-hard cock.

He barely has to touch it to have Merlin bucking in his hold already, eyes scrunched shut and thighs trembling as he mumbles something against his gag. An appendage rides up his shirt, creeping towards a perky nipple, and twists in punishment.

With agonizing leisure, he teases the slit of Merlin’s length, wiping up some droplets of pre-cum. He moves down to the base, wrapping around hot flesh, and cups at Merlin’s balls, while his appendages throb heavy in excitement. A low wave of want spreads from his stomach all the way into his groin. He lets out a groan, an unearthly sound throughout the night air, foreign to even himself.

“Unngh!” Merlin is genuinely squirming now, trying to raise his hips in accord with Arthur’s lazy strokes. Arthur pushes up Merlin’s legs, folding them together to expose the small furl of his hole. He prods at it at first, chances some teasing touches along the rim that have Merlin twitching. Then, he crawls inside slowly, his appendage pulsating against tight heat. Arthur shudders, feeling pressure building up beneath his thick ridges of skin.

He pushes deeper, so far that his bulge stretches Merlin’s belly from inside. When he hits a specific spot, Merlin gurgles a keening, desperate noise. Curious, Arthur removes the length from his mouth, a trail of spit following.

“A-arthur, please! I need—”

Arthur doesn’t hear the rest of the sentence, his field of vision whiting out for a moment. _Merlin knows_ , he thinks as he feels his nubs bursting, and comes in repeated, violent spurts all over Merlin, appendages leaking inside him and around him.

Merlin cries out, jerking his hips in his bindings, and then suddenly he’s free of them and they both fall down onto the forest floor.

Merlin is truly a sight to behold, violet goo trickling down the side of his mouth, his chest and and belly, and leaking out of his loose, stretched hole down pale thighs. He breathes heavily, wiping some of the fluid from his face. “Well. That was quite something.”

“How did you know me?” Arthur croaks. He draws back in surprise at sounding like himself again.

Merlin blinks. “What do you mean?”

 _“Unless you find someone who knows and loves you by heart...”_ The voice of the sidhe echoes in his head. Something warm curls in Arthur’s belly, and this time it’s not the afterthought of lust still burning inside him. He feels his face heat up, and looks away.

Suddenly, he has his lap full of lanky servant, bony limbs poking into his side and stickiness rubbing against his stomach. “Just do me a favor try not to enrage any more powerful magical creatures, will you?” Merlin murmurs before he breathes a kiss against his lips.

Arthur nods, but thinks at the back of his head that if it results in him having Merlin in his arms like this, it cannot be all that bad.

 

**6**

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur/Mordred  
**Warnings: polyamory, D/s**

 

_now_

 

“He’s… he’s…” Mordred stutters out, barging into the room, his eyes wide, panicked.

“I felt… I heard…” He half-collapses onto Arthur, gripping his shoulder hard with his left hand while he gestures to his own head with the other. “Emrys…”

 

_then_

 

“You should really stop calling me that,” Merlin says, his magic slowly divesting Mordred of his clothes while he takes his time to kiss Mordred, to distract him from his nervousness. “We’re well past hero worship phase after all.”

“Are you sure?” Arthur says from where he’s sprawled on the bed, grinning. “I was hoping there’d be some worshipping.”

“Not helping,” Merlin glares in Arthur’s direction, smiling against Mordred’s lips at Arthur’s yelp as his magic sends all the pillows in the room flying towards Arthur.

 

_now_

 

“Are you sure?” Arthur asks, petting Mordred’s back through the sweat damp material of his T-shirt.

“It was him,” Mordred says, his breathing finally slowing down, trembling easing. “I know how his magic feels.”

“And he showed you where they keep him? Told you we need to get him out of there before they build some kind of magical weapon?” Arthur asks, feeling hope but also suspicion rise within himself. “When was the last time Merlin asked for help?”

“I know it sounds like a trap but…” Mordred heaves out a sigh. “He was terrified, his magic so weak, drained. I don’t think he ever felt this helpless.”

 

_then_

 

“So helpless, so vulnerable,” Merlin says, trailing a feather down Arthur’s torso, watching him squirm and fight his invisible restrains. “What shall we do with you?”

He circles the feather around the base of Arthur’s cock, held upright by yet another tendril of magic, this one glowing with soft blue colour so that Arthur can see how it twines around his cock and balls, to know that he’s not the one in charge of his orgasm.

“Tighter,” Merlin says and Mordred acts, Arthur grunting in discomfort as Mordred’s magic pulls Arthur’s arms closer together behind his back, tightens around his throat.

 

_now_

 

“Any questions?” Arthur asks once he goes over his plan twice and lets each member of the team repeat their assigned tasks. “We’re heading out in two hours,” he dismisses them when no one speaks.

He pulls Mordred aside as everyone heads out.

“We need to concentrate, can’t let worry affect our performance,” Arthur says, looking Mordred in the eyes, holding his hands. “It’s not just about saving Merlin anymore. We can’t let them finish their plan.”

“I know,” Mordred says, determination in his eyes.

 

_then_

 

“That’s it. Push deeper. He can take it,” Merlin whispers in Mordred’s ear, rubbing his erection against Mordred’s lower back, following the rhythm of Mordred’s careful rocking. “Am I right, pet? Can you take a proper pounding?” he directs at Arthur.

“Yes, please,” Arthur says, trying to press himself back onto Mordred’s cock, but the magic restraining him won’t let him move more than an inch.

He drops his forehead onto the mattress with a whine of frustration.

“All in good time, pet,” Merlin says, guiding Mordred’s movement, making him press deeper, faster. “We’ve barely started.”

 

_now_

 

“Pixie, what’s your status,” Arthur asks on their encrypted channel.

“Almost there,” Mordred says, his voice strained.

“Pickle?” he asks next.

“Everyone in location, ready to move in,” Gwaine’s voice carries over the line.

“The wards are down,” Mordred says, relief clear in his voice.

“Move in,” Arthur orders.

There’s no time to waste.

 

_then_

 

Mordred rolls his hips in shallow stuttering thrusts, riding out his orgasm. He leans against Merlin for support, completely spent, his cock slipping out of Arthur’s hole.

“You’re wasting your energy and you know it,” Merlin says, watching Arthur fighting the magic, trying to get any friction against his painfully hard cock, the blue tendrils of magic still snug around its sensitive flesh. “Let go and I might give you what you want.”

 

_now_

 

“Let me take the weapon and leave, or I’ll kill him,” the man says, making a show of turning the volume switch on the remote control he’s holding up. “He won’t be able to take much more.”

Barely audible pained moans leave Merlin’s lips, and he strains against the straps keeping him in place. His skin is covered in fine sheen of sweat, unhealthy pale, his eyes half-open but lacking any sign of clear awareness. A thread leading from Merlin’s wrist to the weapon shimmers with gold of Merlin’s drained magic.

“Don’t push me,” Arthur growls, adjusting his grip on his rifle.

 

_then_

 

“Don’t push me,” Merlin murmurs into Arthur’s ear, his thrusts deliberately slow as he feels tension build in Arthur’s back. “Give in.”

The more Arthur relaxes into Mordred’s embrace, the more he welcomes the gentle care of his sated lover, the faster Merlin moves, the more precise his aim.

Arthur pleads, begs, cries out Merlin’s name, his eyes watering, the pleasure too much and not enough as Merlin’s thrusts turn orgasmicly erratic.

“Good boy,” he hears, restraints breaking, Merlin’s power washing over his limbs, and then all is bliss.

 

_now_

 

Mordred roars. The building trembles, windows shatter, the man crashes against the wall, the remote ripped from his hand.

As quickly as it starts, it ends, dust swirling in the air.

 

_then and now_

 

Soft caresses. Sweet words. Warm skin.

Dreamlike, yet real.

“Foreseen by seers,” Merlin whispers.

“Bound by fate,” Mordred joins.

“Loved by choice,” Arthur finishes.

Their vow remains unbroken.

 

**7**

 

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings:** Acted homophobic language/behaviour (not genuine)  
**Kink:** Exhibitionism, Spanking, Dirty Talk, Sex Toys ¦ Trope: Actor AU, Enemies to Lovers ¦ Word: Tomfoolery

Merlin had been more than a little surprised when he’d turned up for the first rehearsal. He’d been nervous. It wasn’t every day that you showed up to play a gay character as a newly outed actor. And he certainly hadn’t planned on it going like this.

“So, thank you both for coming in. I must say it was a delightful coincidence when you both auditioned for the film and I think it will work out well for the… intimate scenes we want to portray with Andrew and Gregory. I wouldn't normally ask actors to be so... hands on. We would shoot around it. But... given your relationship status and the fact that we want this film to be grittier, real and honest. We would be thrilled if you'd consider... going a bit further than the script? What I mean to say is: would you be willing to touch each other on camera?”

—

“I don’t know how the fuck I let you talk me into this,” groans Merlin, burying his face in Arthur’s shoulder.

“Oh, please. You’re acting like this isn’t one of your biggest fantasies. The whole world getting to see what a whore you are for my cock,” Arthur whispers in his ear.

Merlin shudders. “You’re an ass,” he mutters into Arthur’s ear. “You know I didn’t mean like this.”

“Are you an actor, or not?” replies Arthur, rubbing his arms. “Come on, let’s show them how hot sex can be.”

—

“Okay, Merlin and Arthur. So this is the scene. Gregory has bullied Andrew for years. Greg is the football captain at school, popular with everyone, even though he’s an arse...”

“Shouldn’t involve too much acting from you then,” Merlin murmurs with amusement and he let’s out an oof when Arthur elbows him sharply.

“...Andy has always thought that Greg is gorgeous, despite the bullying. In fact, sometimes he finds the bullying a bit of a turn on.”

“Won’t involve much acting from you either,” Arthur retorts under his breath to Merlin.

“This scene is where it all comes to a climax if you’ll excuse the pun. Greg and Andy find themselves alone in the hallway at Greg’s party and all those repressed feelings and tension just come bubbling to the surface. They taunt each other, and then Greg pushes Andy into his room and well… there’s a bit of tomfoolery, you know what I mean. Are you ready?”

“Sure am.” “As we’ll ever be.” Arthur and Merlin reply simultaneously.

“All right. Action!”

—

Arthur shoves him through the door and slams him into the wall besides them. God, Merlin knows this is only acting. But the way Arthur’s looking at him with dark eyes has his cock rapidly filling in his shorts.

“I don’t know why you insist on looking at me like this, Andy.”

“Because you like looking at me,” Merlin retorts.

“Do not!” insists Arthur, pressing his weight against Merlin, hinting at a smile as he feels Merlin’s hard length pressing against his thigh.

“You do. Face it, Greg. You’re into me.” Merlin smirks at Arthur and raises an eye suggestively.

“Shut up, you fucking queer!” God, Arthur is so into this. His face contorted in rage.

“Make me.”

Arthur spins them around and hauls Merlin onto the bed, And then he’s there. Pressing his lips roughly against Merlin’s. Pushing is tongue inside his mouth, snogging him until his breathless. Merlin starts tugging on his shirt. It’s too early in the script. But he doesn’t care. He just wants Arthur naked. Now. No acting required.

Their shirts off, Arthur shoves Merlin so he falls back into the bed. He runs his nose down Merlin’s chest until he reaches his shorts and Merlin quivers. He catches a glimpse of the crew and camera’s. Shit. He’d forgotten all about them. So has Arthur it appears as he goes completely off-script and tucks is fingers into the waistband of Merlin’s shorts. Merlin holds his breath and is more than a little embarrassed at how fucking hard he is from this.

“Keep rolling,” he hears the director murmur.

And then Arthur peels off his shorts and Merlin’s cock bobs between them obscenely.

“For someone who claims to be straight, this is pretty gay,” Merlin manages to gasp out his line as Arthur wraps his hand around his cock.

Arthur stares at him. Fuck. This is mad. Crazy. But god…

Arthur pushes down his own shorts and then he’s on top of Merlin. Skin-to-skin in front of the crew. “Shut up, Andy,” he growls. He reaches to cup Merlin’s arse and then slaps him suddenly, causing a yelp to escape unbidden from his lips. Arthur does it again and Merlin groans, God, Arthur is an arsehole. He knows what spanking does to him.

“Shit, please… please…” he scrabbles at Arthur’s arms and hooks his calves around Arthur’s hips. Arthur starts to frot aganst Merlin’s hip and Merlin gasps and arches into the contact. The friction delicious. The set is silent. Moreso than usual and Merlin can’t quite decide how he feels. He loves it. But fuck. They’re having sex on camera. It wasn’t supposed to go quite this far.

“Is this what you think about at night, Andrew?” asks Arthur, his voice strained. “Do you fuck yourself with a dildo imagining it’s my cock in your arse?”

Oh, now that was completely off-script!

“Nuh-nuh, don’t flatter yourself,” he chokes out.

Arthur’s hand is on his arse again and he smacks Merlin so hard that it echoes around them and smarts. He slides his fingers along the crease of Merlin’s arse and Merlin is gone.

“Oh, Ar-Ar-GREG!” he cries.

Arthur spills between them with a grunt. “This never happened,” he murmurs, a reminder that they’re still filming.

“Y-you keep telling yourself that.”

—

“Aaaand cut!”

—

As they leave, Merlin notices the director wiping off his hand. Gwaine catches his eye, gives him a wink, and heads towards the loo.

 

**8**

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings:** None

* * *

"You look amazing," he mutters. "Fuck. Merlin. Can't believe you always come to me. You look... _fuck_ , so fucking..."

Your heart starts rattling in your ribcage. It's either that or your ears've stopped listening to anything but the ringing silence in his mouth. He never rubs it in, but you know; you're blessed with good luck for having held his attention this long, and he could easily toss you aside and move on without a backward look. It's worse today. You think today's the day he'll leave. Today's the day you turn into the rag doll that you've always thought you've been.

He sees your face, then, and looks into your eyes. Something changes in his and then he's in your space, knocking your arms away from the chest you were protecting from cracking open any further, kissing down the sternum so used to the press of his lips that it's now his breastbone settled in your body. It used to elate you. Now it's a thorn threatening to pierce your heart.

(You would bleed and bleed, and they'd all watch you die and forget you and he would be doing this with her.)

"Merlin," he says quietly, while his fingers curl around your weeping cock and make obscene sounds with it. You can't hold your sighs and girlish whimpers back, writhing and keening on his bed, his conquest. You love it when he holds you like this. He's holding _you_. No one else. Not Guinevere with the warm brown eyes and the sweet smile you're too hungry to be capable of. Not her, the queen he chose for himself.

He's with you.

"Darling," he says. He slaps your red little cock with a gentle palm and watches it bob, listening to your sweet cries at the pain so good it's also pleasure. "Look at this pretty thing, swaying for me." He grasps you at the base and shakes slightly. It's such an innocently filthy act that it knocks the breath out of you. "It's mine to use, isn't it?"

"Of course, all yours," you say, voice strangled. "Please, Arthur."

So he takes you in hand again and works you until you're whining as you come, all over his fingers and the ring he never bothered to take off. What a pickle you're in; seducer of the married king of Camelot to the point that he no longer cares for an heir or beds his wife. You don't know any way forward that won't hurt her, and going back will utterly wreck you.

You're coming down from your high, waiting for him to turn you over and plunge ever so slowly into you. He likes seeing your hole flutter and wink before he fills it up. And then he'll say all those lovely things again, the ones that drive you out of your mind because you know he never speaks falsehoods in bed, means every bit of everything. But he just sits still, on his heels between your legs. You reach out for him and he clambers on top of you for a hug.

"You're breathtaking, Merlin," you hear him whisper into your shoulder. "You're exquisite. I don't know how I --"

"You're every bit as exquisite as I am and infinitely more," you mumble into his spun-gold hair. "My king."

You're so very in love with this man.

"I want, today," he begins, shaky and so unsure that you fiercely want to kiss his hesitation away. "Will you...?"

"Yes," you can't say fast enough. He smiles shyly at you and you burn that smile into your mind, aware that this is a side to him you will rarely see again, if ever.

In no time at all there's oil on your fingers and he's kissing you, virginally passionate, deep as you reach between his legs and up, trace the rim of his hole with a fingertip. He rocks back onto your hand and you try not to make him beg, fucking him open with a finger, two, three until he's moaning your name with abandon into your waiting mouth. Your name sounds like heaven in his voice.

You fuck him until he comes all over you, over your spent, soft cock nestled against your thigh; and when he holds you close to his chest and voices a multitude of love-filled confessions he hasn't the ability to utter in daylight, you bury your face in his neck, breathe him in, and settle in to listen, safe in the knowledge that you won't be tossed away tonight, rag doll Merlin.

 

**9**

 

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

“How much further,” Merlin’s voice whined from beside him.

Arthur rolled his eyes and ignored his petulant manservant’s inquiry, it was just the latest addition to the steady litany that had started up hours ago.

“Arthur—”

“What, is your bottom sore again? Should we have brought a wagon to carry you around in?” Arthur retorted crossly.”

“No, I—”

“We’ll get there when we get there!”

“But I have to pee,” Merlin hissed. “Can’t we just stop really quick?”

“You always have to pee,” Arthur muttered darkly. “We’re almost there, I’m sure you can wait a little while longer.”

But he did push his horse a little faster, encouraging them to reach the clearing he knew was up ahead with greater haste.

“Damn it Arthur,” Merlin moaned from behind him, ripping a smile from Arthur which he quickly squashed back down again.

It didn’t take more than 10 minutes before Arthur sighted the clearing he had been aiming for. He dismounted and tied his horse off, as Merlin quickly did the same and stumbled off into the trees. After giving his knights orders to set up camp he followed after Merlin.

“No sense of self preservation,” Arthur sighed to himself as he followed the obvious trail Merlin had left behind, spotting the man himself up ahead, braced against a tree.

“Merlin, what the hell were you thinking,” Arthur said hotly as he came up beside him. “This area is infested with bandits, never run off alone like that again.”

Merlin mumbled something Arthur couldn’t quite make out before slamming his hand against the tree with a moan. Looking down, Arthur noticed that Merlin still had himself in hand and that the ground beneath them both was still dry.

“I thought you said you had to go,” Arthur teased lightly.

“Fuck you Arthur,” Merlin growled. “If you hadn’t made me hold it for so long, this wouldn’t be an issue.”

“So this is my fault, hmmm?”

Arthur stepped up behind Merlin as he took off his dirty, leather gloves and wrapped both arms around the trembling man before him.

“Since this is all my fault then perhaps I should help,” he whispered suggestively into Merlin’s ear as his right hand covered Merlin’s around his dick.

He moved his left to push down over Merlin’s bladder, taking a perverse sense of joy in the moan Merlin let out as his finger dug into the taught skin of Merlin’s lower abdomen. Merlin’s ass pushed back into Arthur as he instinctively bent over to escape the pressure and Arthur lamented all the armor he was wearing that was keeping him from enjoying the current situation to the fullest.

“Come on baby, you can do it. Just let go,” Arthur encouraged as he pulled Merlin upright again.

Merlin tensed up in his arms briefly before the tension left his body and he melted back into Arthur’s chest. A moment later Arthur heard the tell-tale splatter of liquid hitting the ground. Looking down, he watched as the steady golden stream leaking out of Merlin’s cock gained in ferocity, splattering across the tree trunk and marking the ground in front of them.

“Good boy,” Arthur praised him. “You’re so good for me, holding it in all this time. Letting go and pissing when you were told to—”

Merlin reached up to grasp Arthur’s arm where it lay snugly across his middle, letting out a soft sound of content as he held on to him. Arthur kissed the shell of his ear, his cheek, his neck as the stream trickled to a stop.

Before Merlin could shake himself dry Arthur spread the last few droplets over Merlin’s cock. Stroking him softly, back and forth as Merlin grew hard under his ministrations.

“Please Arthur,” Merlin begged, bringing a smile to Arthur’s lips.

“I do love it when you ask so nicely,” Arthur told him encouragingly before spitting into his hand and jerking Merlin off, hard and fast.

Arthur’s breaths came in jagged pants as Merlin writhed and moaned in his arms, thrusting his hips in counterpoint to Arthur’s hand.

“That’s it. Fuck! Just like that baby,” Arthur moaned softly, grazing his teeth along Merlin’s neck as Merlin chased his release.

“Come for me,” Arthur commanded.

Merlin grew taught in his arms and cried out, his cock throbbing in Arthur’s hand as ropes of cum splattered against the piss soaked bark of the tree.

“That’s it,” Arthur praised. “Just like that. Fuck, you are so beautiful when cum.”

“We should probably be getting back,” Merlin responded breathlessly. “Before the knights start looking for us.”

“They’re not going to come looking for us,” Arthur chuckled. “They know exactly what we are doing. We’re not that far into the woods… and you’re not exactly quiet.”

“What!” Merlin squeaked, his face turning bright red.

“Come on Merlin,” Arthur laughed, adjusting Merlin’s trousers before leading him back towards the camp.

“But, the knights—”

“They’ve known for ages Merlin,” Arthur said drily, giving him a look. “You’re not nearly as good at keeping secrets as you think you are.”

“What are you talking about, yes I—”

“Come along Merlin!” Arthur said, ignoring Merlin’s protests. “And don’t think for a minute that you are getting out of taking responsibility for this later,” he told him, glancing down pointedly at his own crotch.

“Yes Sire,” Merlin sighed.

“That’s the spirit!” Arthur said, clapping a hand on his back. “Now come on, I’m feeling a bit hungry—"

 

**10**

**Warnings** None  
**Pairings** Arthur/Merlin

“Come on, Arthur,” Merlin wheedled. Gwaine’s parties are always fun!”

Last time they’d attended one of Gwaine’s events it had been a Marvel characters theme and Arthur had ended up with green hair for a week. That was Morgana’s fault for telling him the dye would wash straight out.

Also, attending meant they would have to keep lying to their friends.

There had been a horrible moment at work when Uther had insisted Arthur date Vivien, the obnoxious daughter of one of Uther’s business contacts. Arthur had to invent a fake boyfriend fast. Merlin had been the first person that sprang to mind. Mostly because Arthur would have liked Merlin to be his genuine boyfriend, but Merlin didn’t need to know that. It had taken desperate begging and pleading but Merlin had eventually agreed. For the last month they had been lying to everyone.

“You owe me,” Merlin reminded him.

Damn. Arthur really did.

“Okay, what’s the stupid theme this time?” he sighed.

“It’s figs!”

_“Figs?”_

“Yeah, he just said to bring our own figs and laughed. But I googled it and there’s all sorts of cocktails that use figs. You know how Gwaine likes his drink.”

God, yes Arthur did.

“I’ve bought some fig rolls too.”

Drinks and fig rolls. So the interesting idea that had occurred to Arthur when Merlin said figs was sadly wrong.

\------

Arthur wasn’t wrong.

He could smell ginger as soon as they walked in and his cock twitched in anticipation.

“Has he made ginger pickle?” Merlin whispered.

Arthur loved figging. Mostly he loved spanking and ideally a combination of both.

“Guys!” Gwaine greeted them. “You made it!”

“We brought fig rolls,” Merlin told him, handing over the bag before Arthur could stop him.

Gwaine laughed, then looked in the bag. “You really did! Where’s the ginger?”

Merlin looked genuinely lost. “I bought figs. For cocktails.”

“Figs!” Cenred snorted. “Who’s going to show Merlin the error of his ways?”

Arthur wasn’t sure why Gwaine even invited Cenred and Valiant to these things. Nobody liked the pair of them.

“I am. You know, his _boyfriend_. And we’re joking, obviously! Gwaine,” he turned to their friend, “the shop was out of ginger, _someone_ bought it all. We thought that this would be funny instead.”

Right then Percival came out of the spare bedroom with Elyan and spotted the goodies.

“Fig rolls! Hah! I love them!”

And that was the end of the fig rolls.

“Merlin hasn’t got a clue,” Valiant declared nastily. “We should enlighten him!”

“Use the fermented stuff,” Cenred agreed.

Oh god, they’d aged some. Arthur’s interest must have been apparent because Gwaine immediately offered to get it.

“Take it in the bedroom – unless you want to join the exhibitionists in the living room? No?”

“No,” Arthur told him firmly, not looking at Merlin. He could imagine the horrified expression on his not!boyfriend’s face as Gwaine pressed a knife, chopping board and fermented ginger root into Arthur’s hands, then gestured to the room Percival had just vacated. Cenred went to follow, but Arthur put a hand out to stop him.

“Just us,” he warned, then locked the door behind them.

Merlin was looking at the objects Arthur was holding, then back at Arthur. “This isn’t a fig party, is it?”

“Figging,” Arthur confirmed. “Ginger root up the arse.”

“Jesus!”

“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it!”

“I suppose you could show me?” Merlin offered shyly.

“Really?” Arthur tried and failed not to seem overeager. “We could do me first?” He was already picking up the knife and starting to peel away the mouldy skin. “Now watch, I have to get all the skin off then carve it into a butt plug.”

Merlin nodded, watching intently. Arthur tried to remember that this was just going to be a learning experience, a one-off. He couldn’t let himself start forgetting that Merlin wasn’t really his boyfriend.

Merlin seemed very interested though. He took the plug and watched as Arthur stripped and lay face down on the bed. Arthur felt the mattress shift as Merlin knelt behind him.

Arthur moaned softly as Merlin carefully worked the plug in. It felt good, cool and slippery.

“How is it?” Merlin asked.

“Right now it’s starting to feel warm, but that’ll get tingly very soon. And then…” he half-rolled over to smile hopefully up at Merlin.

“What?”

“How do you feel about spanking?”

Merlin laughed, shaking his head and settling on the edge of the bed, his jeans now abandoned on the floor. “I worry about you! Okay, over my knee then. You so deserve this!”

Arthur scrambled eagerly over to Merlin and lay in his lap almost quivering with excitement. Giving a tentative clench Arthur moaned with pleasure at feeling the ginger burning inside him. He was hard against Merlin’s thigh and could feel Merlin’s hardness pressing back. Arthur ground down against him and heard Merlin sharply intake a breath.

“Stop that!” Merlin ordered, and then there was a tentative slap across Arthur’s buttocks.

“Harder,” Arthur urged. He ground against Merlin again, clenching against the plug and feeling the delicious burn. It was well-aged, good stuff.

This time Merlin was firmer, and with a little encouragement the slaps came much harder and faster, Arthur clenching against the root with each one. The sting of the slap and the burn of the ginger felt exquisitely good. Arthur knew he wouldn’t last long.

“This is for making me your fake boyfriend.” Slap. “This is for ignoring all my hints.” Slap. “This is for not dating me properly.” Slap. “This is for not shagging me.” Slap.

Arthur was barely listening, thrusting against Merlin and then coming hard all over Merlin’s lap.

Wait, what? As Arthur lay there in a blissed-out haze, he realised what Merlin had said.

“You want us to date?”

Merlin just looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “I’m covered in your come,” he pointed out.

“I’m marking my territory.”

Merlin snorted. “You should see your red butt. I’ve marked _mine_!”

 

**11**

**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

Merlin dreamed of punching the Crown Prince of Albion in the stomach.

Ever since his wagon had been pulled over and two dragon eggs—the first he’d seen in five years—were taken from him by Pendragon and his knights a week ago, he’d been plotting to pummel some sense into him.

Merlin was half a day’s ride from the capital, travelling far slower than the prince’s band on horseback. Night had fallen and the arse drinking to the bottom of his tankard in a tavern cackling with his knights. When he stumbled out to take a piss, Merlin followed him.

The prince hobbled around the corner and up the hill. As soon as he stopped at the edge of the wood Merlin grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. His back hit the tree with a thud.

“Are my eggs safe, Arthur Pendragon?”

“What?” His eyebrows scrunched. “Your eggs?”

Merlin dug his fingertips into Arthur’s shoulder and placed his knee between Arthur’s legs. “My stolen _dragon_ eggs, Your Grace.”

“Oh,” Arthur said.

Merlin pressed against him harder.

Arthur winced. “They’re safe at the castle. You’re the Dragonlord, but you still have to get them registered and inspected—”

“You follow your father blindly, you know.”

Arthur reached a hand for his sword, the pommel a garnet the size of a plum.

Merlin seized the collar of Arthur’s jerkin and pulled him closer. “Only I can safely hatch those eggs. If you want dragons to form an alliance with the Pendragons, you need to abolish your father’s laws.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Protocol states—”

“Fuck protocol, Arthur. Fuck you and fuck your pretty sword. You’re going to be King of the United Kingdoms of Albion! What do _you_ think is right?”

Arthur’s hands fell to his sides, stunned. He blinked and what followed was a laugh so genuine it threw Merlin off guard. “You think my sword’s pretty?”

“That’s what you get from this conversation.” Right. Drunk prince.

“You like my sword.” Arthur leant forward and his gaze dropped to Merlin’s lips. An unmistakable bulge pressed against Merlin’s leg.

“Yes,” Merlin said and hitched his knee up. When Arthur cried out, his cheeks flushing crimson, Merlin smiled. “I like your sword better than you.”

Then he punched the Crown Prince of Albion in the gut.

Merlin rushed into the tavern as Arthur bent over gasping. He threw a copper on his table, drained his ale, and fled into the woods with a treacherous bulge of his own.

*

As Merlin had expected, Arthur used every ounce of his self-preservation to not look horrified at Merlin sitting in his chambers the next morning.

“You know this is stupid, right,” Merlin said.

Arthur held out a scroll. “Fill out the rest of this contract and they’re yours.” He didn’t meet Merlin’s eyes.

Merlin snatched the paper. “They’ve always been mine.”

Arthur sighed and handed Merlin a quill.

The room filled with the sounds of Merlin writing and Arthur’s foot tapping the stone.

“I wish I could hate you,” Arthur muttered.

“Come again?”

“You are an impulsive dick,” Arthur said, punctuating each word.

“But you don’t hate me.”

Arthur opened his mouth and then promptly closed it, contemplating. He looked Merlin in the eye then. “Fuck off.”

Merlin snorted. “Last night you wanted me to wrap my mouth around that little cock of yours.”

Silence.

Merlin came around behind him and unfastened Arthur’s sword belt.

“What are you—”

“Do you trust me, _Your Grace_?”

“With great reluctance,” Arthur said with gritted teeth. He was already hard.

In a few swift movements, the prince was leaning over his desk, bare arse in the air, papers and spilt ink bottles littering the floor.

“Hurry up,” he panted.

“So this is how you like it,” Merlin said. He leant in closer and stuck two spit-wet fingers in. “Did you prepare yourself?”

Arthur groaned. “I command you to _move_.”

“Do you want this?”

It was a few moments before Arthur spoke. “Ever since you called me a twat in Ealdor.”

Merlin stilled.

Arthur continued. “When you swore an oath to protect Camelot, I…” Merlin could hear him swallow thickly. “I’ve loved you. Ever since then.”

Ten years.

Merlin suddenly felt like he wasn’t Dragonlord of the United Kingdoms—he was that scraggly village boy all over again, who knew nothing about dragons or how wondrous and breathtaking the rest of the world was. All until a wondrous and breathtaking prince said he was a long-lost dragonlord and could help Camelot win the war.

Merlin took out his fingers and slid his length in as deep as he could go, his fingertips digging into Arthur’s hips, his vision blurring. Arthur took shuddering breaths and adjusted to Merlin, knuckles white as he gripped the desk’s edge.

_How long have I wanted this?_

“Merlin…don’t go slow,” Arthur said, his voice a throaty rasp that made Merlin’s cock throb.

Merlin built a steady, tortuous rhythm until Arthur was sputtering intelligible pleas. Pleasure built—higher and higher until it drove him into the last thrusts as he spilled into Arthur. He brushed his lips against Arthur’s sweat-slick back and finished him with a few firm strokes of his hand, Arthur shivering beneath him. When Merlin pulled out, Arthur came off the desk and faced Merlin, his expression unsure.

_How long have I loved him?_

Merlin cupped the back of Arthur’s neck with a trembling hand, their breaths mingling. “A dragon egg was discovered across the North Sea.”

Arthur nodded. “I’ll set things straight. With father.”

“You should come with me.”

Arthur eyed Merlin warily. “Are you going to punch me again?”

“Only if you’re being a twat.”

Arthur shrugged.“I’ll wear a sturdy chest plate.” He squeezed Merlin’s bum and raised an eyebrow.

Merlin shook his head, a wry smile on his lips. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed him like he should have many years ago.

_Maybe since he called me the hope of Albion._

 

**12**

 

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur/Gwaine/Percival

Albion Sex Club is the place to go for those who love to watch all manner of people, both magical and mortal, engage in hot exhibitionist acts

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and show our dedicated porners some love!


End file.
